


eloquent

by dysfunctionalooza13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: to spell the words and to dig the feels [9]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/dysfunctionalooza13
Summary: eloquent 
(adj.) 1. expressive, articulate, silver-tongued, fluent, well-spoken, effective, persuasive, vivid ; 2. suggestive, meaningful





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : i do not own p!atd

**eloquent**

(adj.) 1. _expressive, articulate, silver-tongued, fluent, well-spoken, effective, persuasive, vivid ; 2. suggestive, meaningful_

Aku mendengar petikan gitar pelan dari balik dinding sebelah. Aku mengenal alunannya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa sepotong lagu bisa membuatku terdiam, larut dalam perasaan aneh yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Padahal aku tahu benar, bukan jemarimu yang menekan senar dan melentingkannya.

Bukan pula suaramu yang fasih melantunkan kata-kata terbalut metafora.

Aku tahu benar.

Yang aku tak tahu, kenapa rasanya tidak berubah? Kenapa jantungku tetap terasa melesak saat telingaku menangkap suaranya?

Ada apa dengan dinding dan fungsi peredamnya?

Apa bahkan setelah kau tak ada di sisi, terormu akan tetap mengikuti?

**—from the sun to the moon**


End file.
